Princess's Little Secret
by Hitomi Of The Sand
Summary: An AU modern day Mafia, where Senju Sakura is the protected princess who wants only to find love. That love is focus on her personal body guard Uchiha Sasuke. Where he will protect her to his last breath even if it seems he might be over protected of her. Can these two lovers last or will Sakura's mother find out and do something damaging.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue: His Princess

* * *

><p>I stalked her again tonight.<p>

She walked down the same path home like every night, passing the ramen shop that Naruto loves to eat at, through quiet neighborhoods that contained loving families, beyond parks with luscious grass and play sets built for tiny kids.

Waiting. Listening. Watching. Learning.

Waiting for my cue to come out and visit with her.

Listening to her soft breathing as she skipped along the path to her sole apartment.

Watching her every move, how her delicate hips swayed from side to side, her short arms dangling as she walked, and her short exotic pink hair rustling in the night's chilling breeze.

Learning her habits.

When she passed strangers, oh how she would smile such a sweet, caring smile, the way her arms would brush her hips when she walked, and the constant looking from side to side as if knowing she was being watched. I cared out this solo mission on my own, not wanting to be interrupted by my new teammates. She knows I'm here, watching her, yet she tells no one that I follow her. I think she likes me here, watching over her and making sure she's ok and out of harm's way. That is my job after all; watching her. Making sure the bosses daughter is taken care of and that nothing ever happens to her. Though after a few years of carefully protecting the little princess, I've gotten bored of just sitting by as she continues her day.

From working at Tokyo's number one hospital to going back to her high class apartment in the upper side of town, she lives in the extremely high class apartment complex named Konoha, owned by her power grandfather and mafia boss Senju Hashirama. The little Senju Princess kept walking like she wasn't the target of practically every assassin in Tokyo. It truly was amazing how nothing her grandfather did ever pleased her, paying for her apartment, buying her dresses and shoes, making sure she's well protected, and always out of harm's way. It is such a boring life my princess leads. Nothing exciting, nothing strange-not counting mafia grandfather-still it seemed like the little pink princess yearned for something different. Something fun. Like the only type of fun I could give her.

Once reaching Konoha Complex, the princess made a beeline for the elevator and to the penthouse on the 100th floor. There the princess was greeted by the different shades of violet and purple. A hideous color for the princess in my opinion.

RED.

Now that's a color worth seeing on the Senju Princess. Hashirama-Sama kept pushing for his beloved granddaughter to wear the gangs color but they weren't the right shapes for her. Red suited her best but Tsunade-Sama, the princess's mother, never allowed her to wear red, claiming the color is a whorish color. That was a lie in it of itself, for red looked seductive, passionate, beautiful, poise, and independent on the lonely pink princess. Wearing any other color is a sin to nature. Enough about color the princess had just started to prepare for sleep. Making it my cue to have a little visit with my princess.

Opening the window near the medium size kitchen with frying pans and ovens that had never been used by Sakura, I moved stealthily towards my princess. Unpacking her bag from the hospital and taking over her comfy flats she stopped moving. I stood in the kitchen waiting for her next move. After a second and a half my princess went back to taking off her doctor's coat and hanging it up as if she never stopped. Leaving the living room and into her bedroom she emerged moments later with her pink hair in a messy pony tail, snort black pajama pants on, and a red sexy tank top on. Her feet were bare and painted a soft shade of green. Nothing was special about the red tank top. It was a normal one anyone could buy from the local clothing store, but it was red and red made her look sexy no matter what.

Sitting on the couch with her feet folded she stared blankly at the TV, not moving. I shifted my weight and made careful strides towards her. Once behind her I leaned over where my lips brushed her earlobe and faintly whispered, "Is syrup-coated dumplings good for tonight". Already know that syrup-coated dumplings is her favorite takeout food I placed the bag on the coffee table and took a seat next to my princess.

"Anything is better than my mother's maids trying to cook," her voice like church bells rang through my soul. Pulling her closer to my lap we stayed in that position until it was time for me to check in with Hashirama-Sama that his granddaughter is perfectly alright and not sleeping with her private body guard.

* * *

><p>So yeah this is my new fic hope you enjoy. Read and review please! Reading reviews make me happy and want to post more often. I'm sorry to say that Warrior's Love has been taking a much longer time to fully reedit and all. Hopefully before thanks giving I will have another chapter up. I wrote this one to be shorter than WL since I can update it faster and during school. Can't go over grammar in classes sadly. Too many people and I get paranoid with people looking over my shoulder. I hope y'all like this one, it's mainly SasuSaku only but I'll throw some canon pairing in it like DanTsu, NaruHina, SaiIno, ShikaTema, SuiKarin ( I known there not technically canon but come one we all saw it coming), and a few more.<p>

This one right here is AU in modern day with Sakura the Granddaughter of Senju Hashirama and the daughter of Senju Tsunade. I know that Tsunade is actually Hashirama's granddaughter but this is what I must do.


	2. Chapter 2: My Knight In Black Leather

Chapter 1: My Knight in Black Leather

* * *

><p>The morning after Sasuke's and I's little overnight visit left me with a slight pain in between my legs. Soon I'd have to start a new day and head over to the hospital and back to saving lives. Nothing to dangerous just working in the ER until my 10 'o'clock heart surgery that would last up to four hours and finally finishing the day off with paperwork. That's my life for you, boring. The only entertainment I get is well, entertainment from Sasuke. Not that I'm complaining it is the best thing about my life at this moment. Life as a doctor and granddaughter to the Tokyo Don Mafia Head can be exhausting to say the least. I love my family but I hate the whole mafia life style, dinner with family, drug deals and murder isn't as fun as some people make it out to be.<p>

Senju Hashirama, aka the Senju King, is the best most caring grandfather a girl could ask for. From spoiling me rotten as a child to making sure that no one ever hurts me; it's impossible to say I don't love my grandfather. My mother Senju Tsunade the mafia princess before me and now the Senju Mafia Queen, is an over loving mother who denies me complete freedom to do as I please. Though with the over protectiveness of my family I can't help but wish for an average life style. That thought died after I met Sasuke, my bodyguard. We used to never talk and hardly ever see each other until I was almost raped and killed, that night Sasuke came to my rescue when I thought no one would and he protected me. Since then I always felt this small attraction towards my savoir keeping it secret to myself and finally one night acting on it in the most passionate way possible.

With his short pitch black hair that bangs on either side of his face and how it would spike up in the back, his smoldering onyx eyes that pierced into my soul, that strange heaven sealing tattoo on his left side where his neck met his shoulder, and then there's his perfect smirk that I hate but love so much. Sasuke only wears black; black slacks, black combat boots, black fighting gloves, black shirts, and finally his black leather jacket that fits perfectly over his muscular tone body. Every part of Sasuke is ripped, I would know. His strong biceps that wrap around my slim waist, his chest and pecs warm against my back, his powerful legs that can run faster than any of my grandfather's men. Just thinking about the god like man in my bed right now makes me drool. I'd look foolish if Sasuke caught me drooling over his chest with his arms holding me closer.

Leaning up to stretch my aching limbs I realize my clock says that it's only 6:21am and that a few more minutes of sleep couldn't hurt right. Before I could lay back into Sasuke's chest, I felt the sweet warm touch of lips kiss my shoulder blades. Turning towards the kisses on my right side I see Sasuke re-wrapping his arms around my chest to keep me close to his. Telling me not to get up just yet and stay with him for a small moment longer. Though I already planned to stay in bed anyway. I can't say no to Sasuke no matter how hard I try, it's just that his touches and kisses are too addictive for me to resist so early in the morning. Falling back down into Sasuke's body we lay back into bed trying to savoir the moment as long as we can until 6:30, when my annoying alarm would go off.

The clock now reading 7:39am, I shuffled from my bedroom and into the kitchen where Sasuke's making me breakfast. I have to say having someone like Sasuke make me breakfast, buy me my favorite food, and show me a wild time is the best in the world. I have never met a man who could cook as well as Sasuke in my life that isn't a professional chef. The cooks at my mother's house aren't nearly as creative as Sasuke and they don't understand that I love sweet things and hate spicy things. Plus a guy who can cook is a huge bonus to a gal like me. Especially a twenty-five year old who can't cook for squat. Finally with eggs, fruit, bacon, pancake, and orange juice to eat I have a full belly, ready to take on the world.

Heading towards my apartment's door in my green scrubs and white doctor's coat I kiss Sasuke goodbye until tonight where we'll meet again for some more exciting activities later on. Walking into the elevator and down to the garage below Konoha Apartment Complex I'm greeted by a black sports car ready to take me across town towards the hospital. Carrying three back; one for my paperwork, another for my daily needs, and finally the last one being my lunch prepared by hand by Sasuke this morning. My chauffeur this week is Sai, a quiet fellow who hardly talks much, nods to me and starts driving down the busy streets of Tokyo Japan. Looking over my phone I see that mother would like me to visit grandfather's house tonight because of a family meeting. I haven't been to grandfather's house in almost ten years.

Grandfather always came over to mother's house to visit us and to have family discussions. Yet tonight I would be needed at his house. When I say house I mean mansion. I'm talking about ten-thousand square feet, that's twice the size of an average mansion, with hundreds of armed men guarding the place top to bottom, also tons of sketchy people walking around too. Thankfully I know that Sasuke would be there watching over me so there's absolutely nothing to fear. Texting my mother I'd head over after my shift ended at six. I locked my iPhone 6 and thought about less worrisome thoughts like my patient in heart surgery today that would need me at 100% the moment the surgery starts. Sai stopped three blocks from my hospital so that no one would notice one of the doctor pulling up in a fancy car with a chauffeur. Entering the building the smell of medicine hit me like a blow to the face, I didn't stop walking, I needed to get to my office and prepare for today. Knowing that Sasuke would be watching over me no matter what.

After the four hour heart surgery ended at two in the afternoon, I felt like taking a long well deserved rest. Shizune, my medical manager told Sakura to go eat something. Taking the opportunity i made a beeline for the cafeteria to order something nutritious for her starving self. Seeing that many of the nurses and doctors had already eaten, the line for teriyaki steak was almost completely empty. That is a few of the doctors and nurses who worked with me earlier were there in line and a few others who hadn't gotten the time to eat yet. Remembering that Sasuke had made a lunch for me this morning, I took a seat in a lonely chair at a lonely table. My peace and quiet lunch made for the best treat of the day until I heard a familiar bubbling blonde heading my way.

"Sakura-Chan!" Yamanaka Ino called out from behind me at the entrance to the cafeteria. I waved politely motioning for my best friend in the world to come sit next to me. Ino, my ditsy blonde hair blue eyed bestie, had been with me since we were children. Ino and I share everything, from our worries to our lovers. Yes its true Ino knows all about Sasuke. Though she doesn't know about the whole mafia ordeal, she's still there for me always. As Ino moved the chair to my right out of the way for her to sit down I noticed the circles under her dark blue eyes. "Not enough sleep Ino?" I asked worried a little though seeing bags under a doctors or nurses eyes weren't uncommon it's still nice to ask. Makes a person feel like people actually care about them. "Oh these," Ino said pointing to her eyes, "last night Mrs. Usa went into labor late last night I had to stay through the whole eight hour childbirth." Ino yawned after that, the proof of her wanting to sleep dually noticed. "Boy or girl?" I asked not very curious. "Boy, and such a cutie." Our conversation went on like this for the rest of our hour long lunch break. Than afterwards we went to our departments and promised to go out for a girl's night Saturday in three days. Knowing Ino she'll want to do nothing but clubbing and I was all of it. Anything really to get my mind off going to my grandfather's mansion at ten tonight.

* * *

><p>Now here we have ch1 or Princesses Dirty Secret! Pleaser review my lovelies! They make me feel better and help me know what your questions are and your opinions too. Have a fantastic week coming up guys I'll see you again hopefully this Friday or Sunday.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Diner at Grandfather's

**Chapter 2: Diner at Grandfather's**

* * *

><p>I can personally tell you that with Sai driving in the front seat, soothing classical music playing throughout the car, and little me sitting in backseat has never been more awkward in the one week Sai has been driving me around. Granted that one time yesterday when I decided to walk home and take the train after family dinner out of sheer boredom and also wanting to temp Sasuke as he watched over me. Little things like tempting ones lover always caused Sasuke to act a restless, on the other hand that is tonight, well tonight is different. I will not only have dinner with my mafia family but at grandfather's excluded elegant mansion. Nothing can be more terrifying than having to sit through a nice relax meal with hundreds and hundreds of armed men watching over the whole house. I could stand my mother's house, there were only about fifty or so guards at max. Who am I kidding here, this is my grandfather we're talking about, the Senju King, the Don Mafia head in Tokyo Japan. There would be less security at Prime Minister of Japan. After twenty-five years of living, not once has my grandfather given me a reason to fear him, only his hunch men around him frighten me. Other than that my grandfather can be a very cheerful and pleasant old man.<p>

Though to many others my grandfather is very cruel and evil man, who doesn't take lightly to others betrayal. I can remember once when I was only a small child at the age of five when I maybe, kind of, did break a vase that is or was worth close to a billions yen. After the incident the only person enraged with me was my mother but my grandfather said not to worry, that he was meaning to get rid of the vase for some time and not having a buyer, well me breaking it was good enough for him. I truly am a spoiled little princess at time, never being yelled at my don mafia grandfather and living a life a luxury and whatnot. I do find comfort in saving lives and helping others. I have desire to take other the family trade in my lifetime and pray that someone responsible and trustworthy with come in and make the stress off my grandfather's shoulders. As for me, I'll stay a doctor and do what I do best, save lives.

Now pulling up to the gates of the estate, Sai quickly typed in the code and the strong thick iron gates parted for us. Soon closing behind us trapping us inside the massive estate. Turning around to watch the gates close I swear I could see a shadow jump across the iron gates. My eyes must have been playing a trick on me but then I remember Sasuke and how he's able to climb all the way up to my top floor apartment. With a sigh of relief I face forward and towards my certain doom for whatever the Senju King had in store for his precious granddaughter. Either way I knew Sasuke would be watching me and protecting me. That I could live with. Knowing he's out there and only revealing himself when we are completely alone. To spend our night together as one not thinking about the outside world just the two of us in my too large apartment that desires to be filled with more than a sole person at a time. To watching romantic movies together. Where I feel comfortable to pig out and eat whatever my appetite so craves. To give love and to be given love back. That is my happiness right there and where it will always be. In Sasuke's comforting arms. And naked chest.

"Sakura-Hime?" Sai called as we pulled up towards the entrance of the mansion with my mother already waiting for me outside.

Pulling myself from my small daydream of a shirtless Sasuke (no easy task there), I bid Sai a thanks and step out or the expensive car. My mother Tsunade looked downright frustrated. Like someone poked her right there where her brows separate. Knowing my mother anything could have set her off into a foul mood. Someone stepping on her pricey high heels, someone commenting of her outfit wrongly, someone insulting her family, or there's not enough alcohol in the liquor cabinet. The last one is the most likely but for now we'll move onto not making my mother's temper worse. Judging from how many of the servants looked at the moment, mother must have been throwing things around the place. They all tried to put up a brave front but it is clear as day that mother might have thrown a plate or twelve. Beside the sour mood of her face my mother looks like she's in her mid-thirties. A powerful gift the Senju family has to look about a decade or two younger than we actually are. Though Tsunade is in her fifties she truly does look thirty-five. I look like high schooler still, and Hashirama looks about fifty or sixty for being a seventy-eight year old don mafia. A strong and powerful gift we do possess.

"Sakura my dear how are? Everything went well at the hospital I hope." Tsunade came towards me, trying to suppress her anger as hard as she tried.

"Everything went well mom, nothing to report honestly." I smiled sweetly trying not to provoke the wrath of Senju Tsunade, the Senju Queen.

"Come in come in," mother offered as we walked towards the grand double door, "you haven't been here in forever. Much has changed, although much has still stayed the same." Tsunade went on to talk about how the wooden floors were replaced by marble, the color of most of the walls were now a dark green and blue. My old childhood bedroom had been turned into a guest room and the pool room has been enlarged to fit at least three pool tables and four poker tables. Other than a few other decorated traits the mansion hadn't changed. The very same old structure that has lasted for years. It brought on a feeling or remembrance of my childhood past. I couldn't take it anymore, Tsunade has been glaring like crazy for the last five minutes as we walked through the mansion to the dining room. There was something bothering her deeply and as much as I hated to be nosy, I just needed to know.

"Mom is something wrong?" I asked praying I wouldn't be killed for asking. "Your glaring at everything…" I added quickly.

With a deep sigh Tsunade spoke very softly as if the walls had ears, "it's your grandfather, I have no idea what he's thinking right now."

I arched my brow at this because if anything my mother could always read my grandfather, and no matter what is going on, she knew about it. As we passed men with guns I grew anxious to get dinner over with and go home to spend time with Sasuke. Everything about this place set me off, from the spare blue walls to the dark green rugs. My heart just couldn't stay still. Moving closer to the dining room I could hear whispers all around me about something dealing with a raid and many, many guns. I didn't especially like weapons, I am trained in using a handgun because I refuse to be completely defenseless from attackers even with Sasuke around me 24/7. Still everyone kept talking about (I believe would be) a shootout. My mind went crazy maybe this is the reason Hashirama wanted me at his mansion to protect me from the raid going on soon.

My heart clenched thinking about people being shot at. It's my job for fucks sake to take care of the injured people in Tokyo. Now I have to stay here all night and wonder if someone's going to die in the morning. No matter how much time passed I'll never get used to actually living in a mafia family here in Japan. Moving into the dining room my heart stopped for a moment looking who was sitting around the table. Three young men around my age sat down beside my grandfather. All looking enraged and deadly. Just ready for the kill.

"Hashirama-Sama, you mustn't let things progress as they are we need to form a neutral peace at the moment!" Uzumaki Naruto spoke trying to hide his rage but failing. Naruto twenty-eight years old and engaged to the Hyūga mafia's eldest daughter Hyūga Hinata. I've only met him a few times and from what I've seen he isn't a terrible guy for joining the mafia at age twelve. Naruto's smart, caring, understanding, trustworthy, and all around nice guy. Though since he's in the Hyūga mafia I'm guessing he can be quite heartless at times too.

"Naruto, I have tried to breach a compromise with Hiashi for years there seems to be very little we can ever agree on," Hashirama speaks softly and calmly compare to Naruto's rough tone.

"Hashirama-Sama there has to be something we can do to end the bloodshed of our two families," Hyūga Neji sitting next to Naruto looked extremely uninterested and stoic. Like Naruto, I've only met Neji a few times and not once have I seen him smile, I know he is married to a high in weapons dealer names Tenten but that is all I can honestly say about him.

"If you Hyūga's would stop believing you are in every way superior to the world around you your leader and my leader would get along just fine." That voice… "We are trying to stop the bloodshed better than anyone one of you Hyūga Dogs and yet you come her demanding we do something to stop your problem." That smooth husky voice that only could belong to Sasuke. Why? Why is Sasuke here in front of me? Not that I mind it's just I've never seen him reveal himself to anyone before; he is a shadow, a ghost, someone who hides his the dark and only comes out to kill or to love. So why is Sasuke here? The man I've been sleeping with for the last almost month now is now dealing with mafia politics with my don boss grandfather. Something is wrong I can feel it but what could it be?

"Oi, Teme you have no right to dare speak like that," Naruto butted in trying to gain power in the conversation going on, "I myself have tried all I can do until I take my place has head of the Hyūga Family there isn't much I can do alone."

"Then try harder idiot," Sasuke smirked cruelly at Naruto not and not a sexy devilish smirk he gives to me at night.

"I will continue to try but Hiashi is a very old fashion man I know there are still things we can make peace with if we try and look at this from another angle." That's Naruto for you, always the peaceful one of the mafia trying hard to cause as little death as possible.

"Well dealing with Hiashi personally is your job isn't after all you are only marrying his daughter to gain power are you not!" Ouch right in the pride! Neji stood up and quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at Sasuke who didn't even flinch.

"Do not insult him Sasuke," Neji's voice grew deadly, "your power is dead sole Uchiha do not think you can say whatever you please anymore." With that both Naruto and Neji left the dining room nodding polity towards Tsunade and I not even bothering to hide that fact that they were both armed and ready to pull any number of triggers. While Neji still had his silver handgun in his hand Naruto's left hand twitched wanting to fire away. I turned my attention at towards my grandfather and lover wondering what on earth is going on now with our family, and what did Neji mean by sole Uchiha? I remember a mafia organization called the Uchiha but I can't remember much about them per say. Only they were all murdered and whipped out. Was Sasuke the sole survivor or something? It would make sense seeing as I know nothing about his past and all but still why is he here with the Senju Family? If anything I do remember the Uchiha's and the Senju's hating one another so how can this be? Too many question I needed answering and I knew one thing for certain. This wasn't going to be an easy night.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay so another chapter done awesome! Please review and tell me what you HONESTLY think. I'd like to know what my viewersreaders like and hate. Any suggestions are welcome. Questions and concerns too. I hope you liked this chapter I know I did! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Guns & Fire

**Chapter 3 Guns & Fire**

* * *

><p>Sakura stared dumbfounded at her grandfather and I for what felt like an hour but most certainly is only for a minute. No one spoke, no one blinked, and no one even dared to question about the scene that had just played before the women's eyes. True I might have crossed the line by insulting Uzumaki Naruto about his relationship with Hyūga Hinata, I know that the fool truly loves the Hyūga Princess but in the heat of the moment I had to bring it up. I've known Naruto my whole life, though after my family's murder we split into two different paths entirely. Naruto chose the path that is the lighter side of the mafia world while I chose the path in the shadows protecting the only thing I have that keeps me sane sometimes.<p>

I swore on my parent's grave that I would never regret my life's choice, I would solely protect Senju Sakura until my presence is no longer needed. Judging from the Princess's and I's late night activities I highly doubt I'll be leaving her side any time soon. It is true I love her, I grew to love her and her caring ways with people. How she enjoys saving lives at the hospital and nonstop talking with her doctor friend Yamanaka Ino at work. The way her fingers move as she performs surgery, the way she holds a newborn child in her arms, and the way she smiles at the elderly in a oh so innocent way. I love all that she has to offer and I gladly take it all in.

I know that if her mother, Tsunade, were to find us out it would be very difficult to explain that I truly want to protect the Senju Princess and not simply bed her. Hashirama wouldn't take too kindly to his granddaughter's body guard sleeping with his granddaughter but I know he might already have his suspensions. After all Sakura hasn't had a boyfriend since I took over watching her every step. Not that I'm complaining, any man stupid enough to touch my cherry blossom deserves to be killed on site. I won't lie, though I feel like my life is pointless without Sakura it doesn't make me want to do anything stupid I only desire to protect her completely. Sometimes I feel selfish for wanting to monopolize all that Sakura has to offer this world but what can I say. I am completely in love with the pinkette. I do not care who knows only that they know not to mess with my precious cherry blossom.

There is only one problem with my relationship with Sakura is that I know she might want children one day and I'm not sure if I can give them too her. I too wish to have a family but a family where their father is a possessive stalker at times isn't something I'd like to tell my children. I have never tried to lie to myself for I see no point in doing so. It is better to come clean with all truths than to live in denial for entirety. Better to deal with your problems and move on, something my father would have said to me if he catch me worrying about romantic feelings towards someone. Though I find it fulfilling to simply watch over my cherry blossom I truly wish to give her the things she desire.

As for Hashirama-Sama's and I's discussion earlier that can be explained in very small words. Naruto wants to stop all the useless violence that is getting both or men killed and innocent lives killed on the streets. I too wish for the streets to be safer for Sakura and her friends but as for Hashirama, he seems to not be able to find a compromises with Hyūga Hiashi. I see it wane on him daily when Sakura comes and eats with her family and how well he finds his stress. Tsunade hasn't been able to see through her father only because she is too worried about her own daughter's health and making sure there isn't anyone trying to kill her. Not that there haven't been it's just no one can get close to Sakura enough to actually harm her before I snap their necks and continue walking.

Turning my attention back to the Senju family Tsunade appears to be asking her father what had just had just happened with the Hyūga mafia future head. The subject seems to displease Hashirama for he calls for the maids to bring out diner. The two ladies take their seats and stare back at us waiting for an answer they demand to know. I can't blame them no powerful women would want to be kept out of the loop. I on the other hand already know what to say and move to take my standing position behind Sakura's chair to properly guard her. Tsunade watches me change positions and frowns watching us carefully, looking for anything out of the ordinary for the two of us. I give no hints to what Sakura and I do when we are completely alone but there is a slight twitch for Sakura when she feels me close to her. It can easily appear to someone not used to having such company especially since I am normally in the shadows but I know better. Sakura is assured with me behind her protecting her properly. So far Tsunade suspects nothing.

"Grandfather what were men from the Hyūga family doing here?" Sakura's song-like voice spoke up and quickly going for the punch.

Hashirama looked very well tired but he knows he must answer his beloved granddaughter no matter what, "they only came by to find a solution to the violence our families have had for year."

"They were extremely rude and should not have even come here," Tsunade barked displeased with the fact that members from the rivaling mafia group had come by when they were about to have diner.

"I can promise you dear that they meant no harm to anyone here, that Uzumaki Naruto isn't like any of the Hyūga's you know," Hashirama went on to defend the fool named Uzumaki Naruto, "I feel that once he takes over peace between our families will surely prosper.

"Yes, but what were they here for exactly?" I pestered not letting her question go unanswered.

"They came to discuss territory since the Hyūga's have many illegal and legal merchandise that they smuggle in and out the country. All they wanted was a promise that my men would not interfere with their trading I told the boys that I have it all under control but that Hyūga Neji didn't believe me." Hashirama signed recalling the nettlesome meeting that just took place only a moment ago. With that being said the food prepared for this evening started to come out and maids started to serve the Senju's their meal. No one seemed the least bit peckish by Hashirama's words, though for everyone's sake I did try to eat some of the delicious looking food on her plate. Hashirama and Tsunade soon followed suit and the members of the Senju family all ate in silence for the remainder of diner. It is a very gloomy evening for this small family.

One very tense full diner later, Tsunade seated me in the lounging room for after dinner tea, something I could tell has to be on her mind for her to stay any longer in the Senju main mansion. This mansion in all its glory is both our home but with the previous dealing early this event we would have both wanted out fast. To stay later, there had to be a good reason. Now sitting in a plush couch Sasuke had left my side and went to watch me from the shadows of above or on the floor level. I hated it, not having Sasuke by my side made me worrisome like there is a part of me missing and Sasuke is that piece missing. I controlled my slight freak out and looked to my mother who sat in front of me in a plush wooden chair. Sitting like she was about to interview me for a job I mimic her to try and seem ready for the end of the world.

"Sakura," Tsunade breathed out cautiously.

"Mother," I spoke firm and to the point.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Ask away mom."

"How close are you and Sasuke?"

The question caught me off guard and thousands of though and fears popped into my head all at once. _Oh crap do they know I'm sleeping with him? Mom must know that Sasuke is the really why I went to visit Nara Shikamaru last month so I could make Sasuke jealous. Or wait it has to be the fact that I haven't dated anyone since Sasuke became my bodyguard. _Some many thoughts all screaming, all worried and all panicking. With a smooth expression I calmed down my insides to keep my cool. Trying to not look guilty or murder or worse sleeping with Sasuke, I looked over to my mother to give her my false answer.

"Not close really, I don't actually see him," not a lie I don't see Sasuke until night when we have our meetings between the sheets.

"Is that so?" My mother did not sound all too impress, "tell me why when Sasuke went to stand behind you, you took on a look of comfort." Crap no more questions only statements of the truth.

"He's supposed to guard me why shouldn't I feel comfortable with him near?"

"Sakura…"

"Mother…"

"Are you sleeping with Sasuke?"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. How could she have known? She's your mother fucktard! Crap! Shit! Damn! She's going to send Sasuke away now and I won't see him again. Unless he comes and find me, if he even can. Keep cool. Keep it together. She may be lying and may not know what she's saying. Try and play it off easily and nothing stupid. "Where did you get that from mom?" See not a lie a question a completely neutral question and neither tells that I'm sleeping with Sasuke or not.

"Answer the question Sakura!" Tsunade's voice took on a completely serious tone one that did not play games.

Taking a deep breath I knew my life was over the moment Tsunade's voice went all mother knows you're lying, "yes mother I'm sleeping with Sasuke."

"Oh really?" Tsunade's voice went from evil serious to happy go-lucky in two seconds flat, "he seems so nice and protective of you that I just wanted to make sure. I mean you haven't had a boyfriend since Sasuke came into your life. Keep a hold of him and don't let him go."

My heart stopped. Like it literally stopped beating in my chest for a moment there. Really was all she said. He seems so nice and protective. I doubt assassins are going to be the death of me. My mother is going to give me a heart attack before I turn thirty. Love you mom but you're killing me here.

"Is that really all?" I asked skeptical not believing the words that came out of my mother's mouth.

"Yes sweetie, if anything I trust Sasuke more than I would trust some boy you met at work. He works for your grandfather, he's very loyal, protective, and handsome too."

"Why?"

"Well you remember your father before he died right? You were only five when it happened."

"Yes I remember a little of my own father before he was assassinated and murdered."

"Katō Dan was his name before we married and he became Senju Dan, he was my bodyguard when I was only fifteen."

My eyes could have popped out after hearing the truth of how my parents met. In all the years I've lived this has never slipped my mother lips, not even when she's drunk off her rocker. I knew I had to speak if I was going to get anything else out of my mother. "You met him at fifteen you said, how old was dad?" That got my mom her smile grew to both her eyes and she reminisce the idea of dad.

"Your father was the same age as me when we met, he was strong, brave, smart, and VERY handsome. Not handsome like Sasuke's tall dark and mysterious nature. Your father was the boy next door handsome."

"So I'm just like my mother aren't I?"

After a few oh-the-irony laughs later, Tsunade told me that if I truly care for Sasuke don't let it slide by try and see where it goes with him and to not to just keep sleeping with Sasuke only. So great my mom also knows about my sex life! How if that possible? Either way it's nice to know she understand the life I chose to live with Sasuke always by my side. Hopefully things will continue to go down this slope for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Yay! Please review and tell me what you think so far it helps me get motivated to write during the holidays. Also I have an idea for a new fic so read the summary and tell me what you think. Any idea or opinion you want.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: A Best Friend is a Worst Enem

**Chapter Four: A Best Friend is a Worst Enemy**

The next week went by in a flash, mother gave me her words of confidence to be together with Sasuke but the thought of her knowing still made me queasy at times. It's not the best thing in the world when your mother knows about your sex life. Then again, that's all it really seemed to be. Sex. Nothing really else happens with Sasuke and I, mainly since he's always in the shadows looking after me and I'm in the sun saving lives. I do want to become closer with Sasuke, learn his likes and dislikes, his past and present, and even the things that make him angry beyond reason. There so little things I know about him and so many things I don't and want to know about him. If I could I'd force him into the sun with me, just to enjoy his company. That would be nice.

Though after dinner last week, grandfather has been looking more and more stressed with worries about the Hyūgas. They keep trying to push their boundaries with him and sooner or later someone going to get killed. Already there have been six cases where either one of my families men or one of the Hyūga's men have been shot and sent to my hospital. I've never performed on any of them so far but the wounds mainly consist of bullet wounds. Typical for gang fights. Funny actually that I haven't seen or heard of any knife cuts on their bodies. Other than the Hyūgas, grandfather has also been thinking about a replacement for the Head Don. I can think of no one, well maybe mother but no one else really. Part of it is that I try not to get to know anyone in the mafia business. Except two people sadly.

Which brings me to where I'm at right now. Getting lunch, with two of my friends from college. Hyūga Hinata and her fiancée Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke told me about what he said about Naruto's relationship with Hinata and that he knew as well that Naruto would never use someone to get into power. I knew that too after seeing how the two look at each other. Anyway, back to present day; getting lunch at Ichiraku Ramen Shop. I've never been one to eat unhealthy foods before but in college and hanging with Naruto you learn about the cheapest, most saltiest, most delicious fast food joints in town. Ichiraku Ramen Shop being number one on that list. So here I am, Sasuke somewhere in the shadows (as always), Hinata, and Naruto walking down the street from me. The only reason why I could see them is because when Naruto isn't wearing orange or red lines suits, he's wearing orange jumpsuit, because he only wears a suit when he has to do business and everything else is his bright orange jumpsuit. It's a funny things really; Naruto used to be a very poor orphan all his life from birth to college. Though he worked a lot high school, Naruto soon proves to be actually quiet smart and made friends with Hyūga Hiashi. After getting on The Hyūga Don's good side, Naruto eventually met Hinata and the two, I won't say it was love at first sight but I will say that Naruto worked his ass off to get into Hinata's and I's extremely pricey college. Since Naruto proved how responsible he can be at a young age, Hiashi allowed Naruto to have relations with his daughter. Sooner after college when Naruto had one of the first rankings in the Hyūga Mafia and enough money to take care of Hinata he proposed. This being only one year ago. The wedding is still underway seeing as Hiashi doesn't want his daughter to marry to young.

As the love birds slowly approaches closer to the ramen shop, I noticed that Hinata, normally dressed extremely conservative, was dressed in a formal pants suit. Strange really seeing as Naruto and I are in clausal attire and Hinata's here dressed for a business meeting. This taking into note I had to assume that Hinata had to go into her families company this morning to work on some project or over and didn't have time to change clothing when coming for lunch. It's nothing I can't handle, Hinata with her round face and long black-blue hair is just so adorable, it's kinda weird, but I want to cuddle with her when she dresses to impress. Speaking of Hinata long hair, her hair seems to be places in a high bun of the top of her head; making her round face look even more round and cute. I start to jog in my pastel pink stiletto highs and pastel green mini skirt, and pastel red blouse. (Yes I felt like pastels today so what.) Greeting the two halfway from the shop I take in how close they are and remember when Hinata was too nervous to go anywhere near Naruto. Back in high school and college, the Hinata I knew was very timid and always nervous in front of people, new or old; so when she finally started to date Naruto, she became more opened with the world. Quite cute really. After a small greeting of, "hi how are you", and "what's with the pant suit," we made our way back to the ramen shop for lunch.

Finally sitting down and ordering two bowls of miso ramen and one pork ramen we started up a little conversation about our families business.

"Hinata I can't believe your father is making you go to work on a Saturday, of all days," I joked teasing the poor girl who would have to go back to the Hyūga Corporation after lunch today. Hinata, who, in her own right is still very shy around new people, is incredibly intelligent and very tactical. Hinata works in one of her father's business corporations while he and Naruto work in the more illogical business these days. All to keep the family image and the large sums of money coming in. The Hyūga Corporation is one of the largest computer companies in Japan and somewhat rivals with Pineapple from The United States.

"It's either work all day to day or work all night day and tomorrow," Hinata sighs with a giggle.

Naruto who has already began to chow down on his ramen looks up expressing that tonight is their date night. No way in hell would Naruto allow his Hinata to work so late into the night, when she should be on the town with him. The two kept eating away at their ramen while I slowly took slurps and pondered the idea of dating. True Sasuke and I haven't been on any date but we have had dinner dates when I came home from work and/or grandfather house. The idea of spending quality time together with Sasuke made me feel left out of some loop that I should be in. Sure we had lots of sex and all but the thought of going out to dinner, the park, a movie, or just to a café seemed like heaven. There' still so many things I don't know about Sasuke and there's so many things I want to learn about him. Maybe just may be dating Sasuke will give me the change to learn what I want to learn.

Coming to a final conclusion I took out my phone and toyed in a certain number, texting them to come out of his hiding place and join me for lunch. Turning around to hear Naruto talk about some random video game he and Neji had (for some strange reason) been playing, I heard the stool next to me be pulled out as if someone were to take a seat. The look of irritation on Naruto's face told me that someone he had a beef with had taken the seat next to me. Turning around to see a slightly brooding Sasuke staring at the menu made my heart rate increased, seeing as he had granted my request to come out and eat with me. My mind instantly went blank from what to say; do I introduce Sasuke first or let him order and then talk? Or maybe he doesn't want to speak at all. Finally gathering my courage I looked over at the two lovers who too looked like they didn't know what to say.

"Hinata, Naruto, this is my boyfriend Sasuke," I said gesturing over to where Sasuke sat next to me smiling brightly.

"Hello Sasuke, it's nice to meet Sakura's boyfriend," Hinata said smiling too bright for my eyes.

"Been a while Sasuke," Naruto said dryly, "you seem to be doing well."

Sasuke looked up from the menu and nodded his head towards the two, "As do you, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyūga Hinata," and continued to look through different types of ramen.

To Naruto and Hinata the atmosphere went cold but to me the temperature seemed to get a LOT hotter. Just sitting in there in Sasuke's presence reminded me about last night's fun, and the other night, and the night before that. Which says something about my sex life; it's an _active_ sex life. Looking at Sasuke's face as he read the menu I saw nothing that resembled any actual emotion, from the first time I met Sasuke he had always been good at that; not showing anything and keeping it all to himself. Besides the times where it is just Sasuke and I together in bed, he never has a reaction at all. I feel a little special knowing that evoke certain emotions within him as we are together under the sheets. As to right now when there is absolutely nothing engraved on his face to tell anyone anything about what he's thinking about.

"Excuse me sir," the ramen shop owner Ichiraku called out to Sasuke making him look up from the menu, "do you need any more time or do you know what you'd like to order?"

Looking back down at the menu for a small glance Sasuke looked back at the owner and replied, "A bowl of tomato ramen when you can."

Nodding his head, Ichiraku went to the back to start on Sasuke's ramen order. We all turned to Sasuke, never hearing of such a strange type of ramen before and wondering, why anyone would eat _tomato ramen_. A faint memory did appear about Sasuke once mentioning that he did enjoy eating raw tomatoes but I never thought he would like them that much to order ramen flavored tomatoes. Turning over to Hinata and starting up a conversation about how a festival would be starting up soon this weekend, she suggested that we should all go together on a double date. I of course agreed to the double date invite without asking if Sasuke was even available this weekend. Looking over at Sasuke I stared at him asking a silent question if he would be able to accompany me to the festival.

"Of course Sakura, if you would want to go anywhere I'll be right there with you like always." Sasuke smirked down at me, sending a hot red blush through my entire body. Why his voice is like liquid sex to me I might never know.

For the remainder of lunch Hinata and I kept up some chit chat about daily lives and how we should go kimono shopping with Ino, and where to meet up at the festival. The more we talked about it the more I excited I became. Spending time with Sasuke in public? I'd never actually thought about it, but looking at how Hinata and Naruto look at each other and are always be each other's side just made me jealous. Yeah that's the word, _jealous_, to not always be by Sasuke's side, to talk with him face to face always. It's the simple things that make it all worth it all together.

As we said our goodbyes to Naruto and Hinata, I turned to Sasuke looking at him intensely as possible. I wanted to go back home and relax but with Sasuke now here in the open… wouldn't it be ok if we take a walk together through, I don't know, the park? With little thinking done I grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged with along with me towards a small park when the walk ways are wide and the benches are always with the shade or the sunniest of places. Sasuke didn't protest to me even silently as I dragged him away and nor did he question where we were going in the first place. It's nice really to enjoy ones company even if it isn't in the dark and late at night. As we walked through the park, small children ran around with their friends or parents; some with sticks, others toys. Parents had even set up picnics by trees to get some good all vitamin D and also rest in the shade at the same time. The silence grew comfortable as Sasuke and I held hands. The light summer breeze didn't affect us since I was dressed in pastel color with sandals and Sasuke dressed all in black but the hot summer didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice set chills down my back just by saying my name, "is there a reason why you brought us to the park?" Sasuke has finally spoken after about twenty minutes of no speaking and just walking.

"No not really, I just wanted to have a nice walk with you, Sasuke." Part of me hoped that was a good enough answer for Sasuke and part of me didn't care either way.

With a simple nod of his Sasuke removes his hand from mine and before I could protest why he didn't want to hold hands, Sasuke then moves his arm to wrap it around my shoulders. The sudden warmth of Sasuke felt really nice on me, adding to my blush. Looking up at Sasuke I saw his normal stoic look but there was something different this time, in his eyes there was some light to the darkness; light his coal-for-eyes. Something that said that he's happy to be spending time with me out here today on my day off. That one piece of light in Sasuke's normally dark features made my heart flutter, knowing this is something only I can do for Sasuke. For a little while longer I hoped that Sasuke and I could continue this walk for life and just be happy and together.

"Hm," Sasuke hummed down at me.

"Yes Sasuke," I asked wondering if he was trying to say something to me.

"I hope we can go on more walks together another time."

"I do too Sasuke, I do too!"

Night had fallen now and the stars were showing through the trees. Sasuke and I had a delicious dinner of hotdogs, cokes, and ice cream. We talked a little about silly things like how Sasuke ate so little and I kept eating. The day was coming to an end and I texted my mother that I wouldn't be able to come by for dinner since I needed to sleep early tonight for more surgery tomorrow but she seemed harden by my words and told me to get home soon. She didn't give me an explanation as to why she wanted me home soon and off the street. It kept nagging at me as to what the reason behind it was. Maybe there was dangerous business happening tonight and mother didn't want be in danger even though Sasuke would be with me always. Then all of a sudden my pager went haywire like crazy. I moved away from Sasuke to check it to see what could be so crazy all of a sudden. The messages were all saying the same thing.

Gang war.

Mass gun fire.

Still firing.

Emergency ambulance heading over.

We need you here at the hospital.

Houses on fire.

Some dead. Many injured.

My heart sank to the pit of my stomach


End file.
